Amorous Film Nights
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: "Whether he'd planned it that way or not, SpongeBob was beginning to see his relationship with Sandy taking off on an entirely new level. They had gone from friends to..." ...something new has entered the equation between Sponge and Squirrel, and they'll never be able to look at each other with the same eyes. Rated M for sexual situations.


_Quick Author's Note: Due to FanFiction's mature content rules, this story has been slightly edited to omit some sexual details (thank you writergirl64 for bringing this to my attention). If you are over the age of 18 and wish to view the entire story, you may visit my deviantART page as TheGreatUndefeatable, or my archiveofourown page as YvesAdele.  
I had previously edited the document, but somehow I failed to upload it as the story. I apologize, and I would appreciate if my viewers would stop sending me messages *demanding* that I alter the content. It is rude, and repeating what one person already said is not going to change anything.  
__Enjoy!_

It wasn't quite clear when movie night had turned into date night. Squidward was, of course, the first one to jump ship. Eventually Mr. Krabs lost interest, and Patrick had to be reminded and chauferred every time he was to be involved in pretty much anything. It eventually was only SpongeBob and Sandy, alone in her little tree house enraptured in the intrigue of that night's action or horror flick.

He wasn't sure when or how they started holding each other, or why. Sometimes it was out of fear, sometimes it was out of excitement, but lately is was for the sole purpose of holding each other. Whether he'd planned it that way or not, SpongeBob was beginning to see his relationship with Sandy taking off on an entirely new level. They had gone from friends to...some sort of cuddle-buddies. Now they were spending each Friday night alone, together, in the dark, under one blanket. Sharing a blanket opened up more doors than the little sea creature thought it would. A nonchalant hand on her leg was so easily accomplished. She would rest her head on his shoulder when the hour became unreasonably late.

This particular night, something even newer was presenting itself.

They had put on a foreign film, a story of samurais and swords and...well, it was long and it required a lot of subtitle reading, and Sandy had decided that she was far more fascinated with SpongeBob than with the viewing of _Yojimbo._ Hand settled delicately on his thigh, she was tracing the line of his shorts while staring at him with hazel brown eyes.

SpongeBob felt trapped inside of his water helmet, chewing nervously on his lip as Sandy stared at him. "Something...on your mind?" He asked.

"SpongeBob," she said, seriously. "You and I have been friends for more than ten years now."

"Yeah...I guess that's true." He gave a jittery laugh. "Long time, huh?!"

"That's a very long time." She replied. "It's actually a little ridiculous that we never...you know."

SpongeBob swallowed. He felt like his chest was on fire. "I...I don't know, Sandy. What do you mean?" Of course he knew. From the moment he met her, he knew she was the most beautiful creature upon whom he would ever lay eyes. He never wanted to be intimate with anyone so feircly in his life. The same stood true to that night.

Sandy giggled, idle fingers slipping beneath the seam of his pant leg. "Don't be silly. You can't pretend that you and I don't have chemistry."

"We're really good friends," he said, quietly.

"You know we're more than that." She was staring at him so fiercly.

SpongeBob wasn't sure how to respond. He just stared back, cheeks flooding with color as Sandy subconciously licked her lips, glancing back and forth between his eyes and his mouth.

A few seconds of silence passed, before Sandy whispered, "I'm going to kiss you."

SpongeBob's heart rate accelerated so quickly that he was sure it could be heard from a mile away.

"Oh...okay," was all he could say, trembling as Sandy removed the glass bowl from his head and gently set it on her coffee table. It was too warm inside the small room, and, suddenly, being under this blanket was suffocating and all he wanted was to be back in the cold ocean, but then soft lips were pressed against his and he wanted it so much. Years of waiting and hoping and crying and praying, and it all came down to this.

It was a gentle kiss at first, Sandy carefully holding his arm and his leg. In a moment, SpongeBob realized that her heart was racing as fast as his, and he mustered the courage to kiss her back. The years of tension between the two suddenly crashed down, and the kiss became deep and needy, tongues lashing out to meet each other and teeth clanking together in a way that was exciting and scary and wonderful all at the same time.

Too soon she pulled away, and SpongeBob was panting, eyes half-lidded, hands gripping her waist with fervor. She was flushed, and he realized he must be reddish himself, surprised that he wasn't feeling dry or uncomfortable inside of her home.

"Sandy..." he uttered her name. He could taste her on his lips, and all he wanted was to press them against his again, but he waited. She must have something to say.

"_SpongeBob_." A smile twitched across her face. She squeezed his thigh, sending a whole other feeling shooting through his chest and stomach. "Ten years. I have been waiting to do that for ten years."

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." He gripped her hips tighter, loving the feel of her in his hands.

"I wasn't sure about how you felt," she admitted. "You're just so...so..."

"Childish." He already knew. It was his reason for avoiding this particular circumstance for so long. He was afraid that she would find him immature and revolting. In that instant, he regretted all of the doubts he had ever had. Of course she could see of how much he was capable. She wasn't stupid. "Sandy, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shush." In an instant, their faces were again together, lips locked and tongues tangling. Sandy's hand made its way further. SpongeBob could feel his face getting warmer, and a bizzar sort of tingling in his chest and belly as Sandy groped at his torso and legs. She moved and swiftly sunk down to the floor in front of him, never losing contact with his lips, all the while her hands moving in wonderful ways around his body, until he was sweaty and trembling and gasping for breath as her hands drew near to, but entirely avoided, his impending arousal. He finally stopped the kiss, hands on her shoulders. His vision was fuzzy and his head was spinning.

"This is...it's so much. I can't beleive you...and me...I mean, I never thought that someone as amazing as you could ever-"

"It's alright." She smiled at him, and his heart melted. "SpongeBob. I need for you to know something, and I need you to promise to take it seriously."

"Anything, Sandy. Anything in the deep blue sea."

She was quiet a long moment, studying his expression and (no doubt) the pinkness in his cheeks. "I have been quiet about this for a long time. I wasn't sure if you did...if you could...you know." She averted her gaze a moment, staring at his chest. Her hands moved suggestively along his hips, and SpongeBob had to repress a cry, gritting his teeth and reddening further.

"It's...I can. It's just...only when I'm...you know..." He swallowed, blushing, and whispered, "_turned on."_

Sandy smiled reassuringly, squeezing his sides. "These last few years...you have been the only one who's never disappointed me. You are always there for me, even when I seriously screw up. You've never hurt me. SpongeBob...I love you."

It was like every emotion he'd ever experienced hit him at once, and SpongeBob found himself fighting both tears and laughter. He wrapped his arms around the kneeling squirrel and squeezed like the world might end at any moment. "_Sandy,"_ he choked, eyes clenched tight. "_I love you, too. More than anything you could imagine._"

Determination hit Sandy like a brick in the head. She pushed him away, looking him dead in the eyes. SpongeBob's chest tightened. The arousal that tinged her complexion was enough to elicit the exact response Sandy was previously "unsure of," and he couldn't repress the gasp that seized him when Sandy unbuckled his belt and tossed it away like last week's garbage.

"Sandy, are you sure you want to-"

"I have wanted to tear your clothes off for years," she whispered.

SpongeBob snapped his mouth shut and nodded, fidgeting when she unbottoned his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. She ripped open his shirt; buttons flew every which way, and he gripped her shoulders when she started planting kisses on his bare chest, all the way down to his tighty-whities.

"Oh, _Neptune_," he tried desperately not to buck and writhe beneath her graceful touch. All the fantasies over the years that he'd had about her couldn't even begin to measure up to the finesse and wonder he was experiencing right now, as Sandy Cheeks herself teased and kissed the sponge into oblivion.

She slipped her fingers under the band of his underwear, sending a fresh jolt of arousal through SpongeBob.

Sandy took a moment to refocus his attention on her face, for which SpongeBob was desperately grateful. Her stare was intense and hot. She pressed one hand against him, staring at him with purpose. SpongeBob's expression twisted into the loss of control he was feeling, but he maintained eye contact, managing nothing more than small gasping noises.

"You are the most amazing person in my life," Sandy whispered. "I want you to know that."

"I...I can't believe..." SpongeBob was panting. His physioligy screamed at him to _get it on_, while at the heart he wanted to burst into tears. There was no way this was really happening to him. It was amazing and wonderful and terrfying and fantastic. "Sandy, I have never wanted anything like I want you. Not money, not friends, not success, not even the Krusty Krab, have anything on the way you make me feel every day. I-oooooahh..." He melted again beneath her touch. She drew him into a kiss, and SpongeBob stopped resisting. He moaned and pulled her close to him, wanting to feel her body against his.

Sandy let out a slight whimper, kissing him harder.

Through some miracle, SpongeBob mustered the bravery during their kiss to reach around her and unhook her top. She moved, never breaking mouth-contact, just enough to let him remove it from her completely. When they again parted, SpongeBob felt his mouth finally go dry. Her breasts shone before him, perky and pale and perfect. He gingerly reached out to touch her, savoring the sound she made when he did. Her hands again found him, and he felt himself thrusting against her touch, unable to think beyond her making him crazy.

Her voice was barely audible now, like a siren on a stormy night. All she said was, "_I am going to make you scream."_

SpongeBob could think of nothing more appealing. She came closer to him, smothering first his mouth with her own, then moving down along his body, taking his hands from her torso and pinning his wrists to the sofa. She proceeded to kiss him everywhere except where he desperately wanted touched; his chest, his hips, he resisted giggling when her kisses fluttered along his belly, tickling in the best way possible.

"_Sandy_," he moaned, both loving the restraint and trying desperately to break free of her grasp, just to hold her and to coax her forward.

"Tell me you love me." She muttered.

"I love you," his response was a mere whisper. Her kisses moved, lower and lower, until she was just between his legs, and she planted a frustratingly gentle kiss. "_I love you!"_ he cried, writhing and cursing the cushions beneath him for being so unyeilding. "I love everything about you! Your eyes, your smile, your laughter. You are the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful-aaahhh!" SpongeBob's breath caught in his throat when a soft tongue suddenly emerged from Sandy's mouth. SpongeBob shuddered and gasped.

"I have wanted this for so long...you, I mean. This is better than any-_oh!"_

Incoherent sound escaped his lips and his fingers curled into fists, straining against her grip as she blew his mind. SpongeBob cried out, tension building and heat beginning to pool low in his belly. This wasn't going to last very long, and he wanted it to end, but he never wanted to stop feeling her cheeks hallowed around him, and sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead, and his hips were rolling now in symphony with her mouth and _heavens_ what was she doing with her tongue and-

Sensations built and grew until, between his inability to move and the sensation of the woman he loved absolutely devoting herself to him in the most intimate way possible, SpongeBob felt a heat like he never had before, and he was doubled over, hands now gripping at Sandy's wrists, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he screamed his lover's name in utter pleasure and bliss. Never before had the world felt so small, so insignificant compared to the amazing things happening to his mind and body. He couldn't control the sounds pounding their way from his throat. It lasted forever but ended instantly, and within seconds the sponge was slumped against the couch, and she was still gently caressing the last of his orgasm out, his hips mildly spasming against her touch.

"Oh...wow." He muttered, looking at the beautiful creature before him. "You...that..._wow."_ he couldn't even begin to articulate the way he felt at that moment, so he instead took Sandy into an embrace, breaking free of her hold and kissing her passionately.

"...that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." He said.

It was the squirrel's turn to blush, and she climbed back onto the couch to snuggle against him, pulling the blanket up. Despite already being plenty warm, SpongeBob didn't resist. Her closeness and warmth were all he ever wanted to feel. "All I wanted to do was show you how much you meant to me." She said.

SpongeBob couldn't help but laugh. "All you needed for that was a card or something. _That..._" he looked at her, nothing but warmth emanating from his sapphire eyes. "That was something else."

So the two newly-discovered lovers sat beneath an unecessary blanket, cuddled together as honor was defended on-screen, until SpongeBob had the energy mustered to return the favor; then, it was Sandy's turn to be completely awed.


End file.
